


Where You Belong

by danie422



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danie422/pseuds/danie422
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boone gives the married life another try, but this time with the Courier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. Its from the Couriers POV and um yeah. Just let me know if you like if or not. :)

I sighed as I snuggled closer to Boone, burying my head in the crook of his neck. We were on our way back to Novac but decided to take a break in an abandoned building. 

To be honest, I never thought I would have a friendship let alone a relationship with the man. When I first met him he was broken, haunted by his past and scarred by his actions. Boone had walls built of stone, and had no intentions of letting anyone past them. I on the other hand had a different agenda. If I was going to trust my life with this man, I needed to understand him. I needed to know who Craig Boone was, demons and all. It took a while but I slowly started to chip at the walls and he slowly started to let me in.

After dealing with the Legion in Nelson, Boone started to open up to me. He told me about what he went through in Bitter Springs and about Carla. He told me about the orders he had to follow and how his beloved wife really died. 

The entire thing brought tears to my eyes. I felt for him, I understood him. I understood why he was so cold towards everyone and why losing Carla almost broke him. She was his saving grace. She made him feel like his existence wasn’t a mistake, and that he wasn’t just some murderer. There wasn’t a single doubt in my mind about Boone’s love for Carla, I could tell by how he talked of her. He told me how he always felt like he didn’t deserve her, how she could always put a smile on his face, and how he would catch himself staring at her just to admire her beauty. But in the few months that Boone and I spent together, I couldn’t help but feel that he looked at me the same way. 

Every so often I would see him out of the corner of my eyes watching me. Whether it was when I was getting a drink or cleaning my gun, I could feel his eyes on me. At first I thought he coming up with a plan on how to kill me, but I dismissed that when I cut myself while cleaning a knife. It was a stupid mistake on my part and when I cursed myself I heard Boone laugh. He tried to hide it when I glared at him, but he failed miserably. 

*Flashback* 

“Something funny Craig?” Boone’s head snapped up as his eyes locked on with mine. He cleared his throat, struggling to hide his laughter.  
“Um, what? No! Why?”  
“You’re a terrible liar.” At this point Boone just gave up and filled the night with his laughter. I rolled my eyes, a small smile making its way across my face. It was nice to see him laugh, to see him relax. 

When he calmed down he spoke again, “It’s just that you would think that the ‘Baddest Bitch in the Mojave’ would be able to clean a knife without cutting herself.”  
“Oh shut up! I’m still a bad bitch.”  
*End Flashback* 

I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have feelings for the man, but of course I didn’t act on them. Boone had, no has a lot of baggage and so do I. What with my extreme drinking, trying to hide my pain by downing every bottle of alcohol I can get my hands on. The point is, I wasn’t sure if I could take on putting him back together and keep myself sane, but I also didn’t want to throw myself on him. In the beginning I wasn’t really sure if he was interested in me the same way I was in him. But that changed when I got shot by a fiend. 

*Flashback* 

I struggled to breathe as the blue sky started to blur. I used one had to shield my eyes from the sun and the other to clutch the bleeding wound on my abdomen. Boone and I were wandering, not having a clear destination when a group of fiends ambushed us. I was able to take down a few of the fiends but not before one with a plasma rifle shot me. Boone was able to take him out before he could turn me to ash, along with the rest of his friends.

When the immediate threat was gone, Boone rushed to my side on the ground. “Esther! Esther can you hear me?!” Boone’s voice was laced with panic, something that caught me off guard. “Yeah I’m fine I- agh!!” I felt tears building in my eyes as the pain from my abdomen spread through my body. “Oh god.” Boone froze for a moment, observing my wound. He turned, digging through my duffle bag, pulling out various items. I couldn’t see what he was doing because black spots were invading my vision. “Hey, hey Boone? I think I’m gonna go to sleep, this spot is real comfy.” My head lulled to the side as my eyes started to close. I could hear Boone yelling, he sounded as if he was a mile away, but in reality he was only a few inches to my right. “No, Esther stay awake!!! Keep your eyes open solider!!!” I wanted to correct him, but I was too tired, sleep was too important.

When Boone turned back to me he was holding a half full bottle of whiskey, a piece of cloth and a super stimpak. He then lifted my shirt and opened the bottle. When he tried to pour the liquid on me I snapped from my daze and grabbed his wrist. “What are you doing? That’s my last bottle!”  
“I’ll find you another one, I promise” Boone shook himself free of my hold and poured the liquid on my wound. I winced, tears falling from my eyes from both the pain and the loss of perfectly good whiskey. He then cleaned the wound and stabbed me with the stimpak. By then I couldn’t keep my eyes open any longer and passed out.

When I came to, I was laying in what looked to be an old gas station. I quietly scanned the room, stopping when I saw Boone. He was sitting with his back against the wall with a bottle in his hand. 

I tried to call his name but all that came out was a loud groan. I immediately had Boone’s attention, and he was by my side once again. He helped me prop myself up against the wall before sitting next to me.  
“Hey, how are you feeling?”  
“Like shit. What are you drinking?”  
Boone handed me the bottle. “Vodka.”  
I hummed in approval, taking the bottle from him. I downed the clear liquid in a few chugs, ignoring the burn it left in my throat.  
“You know you scared me back there. I thought you were going to die.”  
I breathed out a short laugh. “Nothing can take me out. Should know that by now Boone.”  
“I’m serious Esther.” Boone’s tone changed my attitude. I looked up at him and saw what looked like fear in his eyes. “Don’t do that to me ever again. I can't go on alone. I can’t go on without you.”  
*End Flashback* 

But that was a while back and now here we are, limbs tangled sharing a mattress. We’d have to head out soon if we ever wanted to make it back to Novac, but I just wanted to lay here a little while longer.

Boone was already awake. I could tell because he started rubbing my back, one of the things he did to wake me up. I preferred when he placed butterfly kisses down my neck but I’ll take what I can get.

“I know you’re awake.” Boone rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him. I placed my head on his shoulder, hiding my face. “How could you tell?”  
“You kept moving. Look, we should get going before it gets dark.”  
I groaned at the thought. Another day of traveling the Mojave was something I wasn’t looking forward to. “Why can’t we just stay here? It’s a nice little shack.”  
“Because it’s in the middle of nowhere and there isn’t any food or water for miles. The longer we stay here the longer it will take us to reach Novac.”  
I sighed, knowing that he was right. I moved to the side, allowing him to get up. Before he stood, Boone turned to face me. I gave him a small smile and he leaned in to kiss me, pressing his slightly chapped lips against mine. “I have something for you.” He said breaking our kiss.  
“What is it?” Boone didn’t answer as he turned his back to me. Less than a second later he turned to me again with a full bottle of whiskey in his hand.  
“You kept your promise!” Boone laughed as I eagerly grabbed the bottle. I immediately reached for the top, ready to have a taste but froze when I notice a small paper with my name on it taped to the front. “What’s this?” I asked looking at Boone. He stayed silent, a smirk forming on his face. I pulled the note of the bottle and silently read it to myself. Not being able to hide the surprise on my face, I read the note again several times to make sure it was real.  
“Well.” Boone asked, “What’s your answer?”  
“Are you serious? Are you sure you want this?”  
“More than anything.”  
I stood up, standing face to face with Boone. “I want to hear you say it.”  
He let out a breathy laugh. “It’s not really my thing.”  
“I know, that’s why I want you to say it.”  
“Esther. Will you marry me?”


End file.
